


Eighteen Hundred and Eleven Degrees Kelvin

by CC99trialanderrorgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First they fight, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, assholes in love, that's pretty much the gist of it, then they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC99trialanderrorgirl/pseuds/CC99trialanderrorgirl
Summary: Hux reaches his melting point and loses his iron will. He throws a tantrum, and then he throws himself. And he throws both things right at Kylo Ren.





	Eighteen Hundred and Eleven Degrees Kelvin

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: 1811 K is the melting point of iron, as in the breaking point of Hux's iron control.

When it happens, they are fighting. Nothing could be more appropriate, really. The weapons test had gone well, yes, but Kylo can’t help but feel resentful of Hux’s transparently obsequious currying of favor. As they leave the conference chambers, Kylo accuses Hux of fabricating his emotions.

 

Hux shoves him bodily, and Kylo careens sideways into the lift, reeling from the unexpectedly sharp jab, but otherwise Hux says nothing. Kylo continues to taunt him as they board the shuttle, but Hux does not take the bait. Kylo keeps us his constant needling as they dock on the _Finalizer,_ and does not stop even as they stride through the corridors together at a brisk, punishing pace.

 

Slightly ahead of Kylo, Hux does not bother to slow down. Instead, he gives off the impression that he is trying outrun something – likely, the black shadow dogging his every move, hissing taunts and jibes as they move along.

 

The technicians and stormtroopers part for them as they pass, giving a wide birth to their characteristically sniping co-commanders. They are used to this scene. But today, something is different. Instead of fighting back and giving as good as he gets, Hux is uncharacteristically quiet.

 

Until, that is, they enter his chambers and the door seals behind them.

 

His seething rage boils over now that they are away from his troops.

 

Here, in the privacy of his own quarters, Hux no longer wears the heavy mantle of command, no longer has an image to uphold, and his reputation is no longer in danger, because now - now it is just him and Kyo Ren. Their vicious sparring is nothing new.

 

In fact, it is almost something of a practiced dance by now, one wherein they both know the steps and can execute their parts perfectly. Except that today, as Kylo has kept on pushing, Hux has kept on holding back, his face contorting slowly into a twist of pain and rage, and that is now how this is meant to go at all.

 

And now, finally, when Kylo speaks again, goading and smug, Hux whirls around, his face an unreadable mask of fury and emotion, and looses his checked temper in a single, frenzied line.

 

“My whole _LIFE_ is a performance!” Hux screams, and Kylo blanches. Hux looks like a madman.

 

“It- it is?” he asks, tentatively, as if now he might be regretting riling Hux up to the point of breaking.

 

“Yes, you _fool_!” Hux screams back, spittle flying from his lips, both hands tangled up in his fiery red hair.

 

Kylo just gapes at him. Hux bares his teeth, all but growls the words.

 

“ _Get_ _out_.” He snarls.

 

Kylo raises both hands instead, gesturing for peace, but Hux does not calm down.

 

He pounces instead.

 

Hux throws himself forward, using the momentum and weight of his body to tackle Kylo to the bed. Kylo’s back hits the mattress with a satisfying thud.

 

But Hux doesn’t stop there. He spreads his limbs out, trapping Kylo, wriggling around as if he’s taken leave of his senses. Kylo is more than a bit worried that Hux has, in fact, left the building. Oh God, he’s _broken a General._ Snoke will have his head for this. Kylo starts to groan, but then Hux starts speaking, and Kylo finds himself groaning for a completely different reason.

 

“Ren,” Hux drawls, his voice pitched too high and his timbre falling far too low. “Ren,” he drawls again, and he’s shifted himself up so that he’s keening right into Kylo’s ear. When he cracks, Kylo can _feel_ it in the air – the General’s desperation, his reeling fear at the sudden, unplanned loss of control.

 

“I can’t _take_ it anymore,” Hux says loudly, almost as if he’s pleading with some deity and not talking to Kylo at all. “ _Ren_ ,” he begs, and then Hux is kissing him, hard and deep, tongues and teeth colliding as Kylo struggles to catch up with Hux’s whirlwind seduction.

 

He’s tugging on Kylo’s belt with one hand, the other pressed too firmly into the skin at the side of Kylo’s face, like some kind of desperate attempt at an anchor. Whether Hux is trying to anchor Kylo to him, or simply keep himself from floating away completely, Kylo isn’t sure – but he thinks it’s the latter.

 

“Ren,” Hux moans again, and switches to kissing Kylo’s throat while he humps against Kylo’s crotch with his hips. He doesn’t seem fully aware of it. He doesn’t seem in control of anything he’s doing at all, really. Kylo wonders if he should stop him.

 

“Don’t stop,” Hux begs, voice sounding wrecked and deep. Kylo realizes belatedly that this is what Hux sounds like when he’s turned on, maybe even just moments away from coming, all over himself, like a messy teenage-

 

Kylo bites down on the inside of his cheek, thinks of Luke Skywalker reciting holochess championship stats, and tries very hard to breathe through his nostrils, deep and even. General Hux is fucking coming undone above him, and fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever fucking seen.

 

“Kylo,” Hux is breathless now, and Kylo realizes that Hux is also _crying_ , and oh God, how overstimulated _is_ he?

 

“Kylo,” Hux sobs against his skin. “ _Need_ you,” he says. Kylo’s mouth drops open in shock, and Hux sticks his tongue in it, like he can’t stop himself. He probably can’t, Kylo realizes. Hux seems to be operating from some base, primal need that’s overridden all of his more evolved senses.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Hux’s voice breaks on the plea, and Kylo can’t stop himself from bringing his arms up around the General’s back, holding him. Hux freezes, tenses up, and then comes spectacularly hard. Kylo can feel the aftershocks wracking Hux’s body, but the General probably can’t – he’s not conscious for it.

 

When Hux comes to, he is in his own bed, but the sheets smell of sex, and _Kylo_ _Ren_ is standing by his bedside, a wet washcloth in one ungloved hand. Hux groans.

 

“Oh, God,” he moans, “what have I done?”

 

Kylo doesn’t speak, just passes the cloth gently over the General’s forehead, like it is nothing unusual. Well, it most certainly is. In fact, something utterly unprecedented has just occurred in the galaxy.

 

“I – I lost control,” Hux whispers, his voice laced with a disbelieving horror. “I can’t believe I lost control.”

 

“Hey,” Kylo says, sitting down next to him on the bed. Hux flinches, but doesn’t move away. Neither does Kylo. “It happens to me all the time,” Kylo says, and laughs.

 

At first, Hux is outraged. A thousand pithy remarks fly to the tip of his tongue. He has only to speak them, but – instead, Hux allows his face to soften. The lines around his temples disappear. New ones pop up around the corners of his mouth, and Hux feels it bubble up in him – laughter. He takes a short, stuttering breath, and instead of stifling it, he lets it out.

 

His laugh is high pitched and silly, and he lets Kylo Ren hear every unvarnished tinkle of it as he grins up at the man he’s been secretly in love with for years.

 

Suddenly, Kylo stiffens. His face changes from an open expression of mirth to a mask of something Hux cannot quite place, but it is certainly not pleasant.

 

“ _What_?” Kylo says, tone pressing and angry. “ _What_?!” This time, he screams the word, flings it out at Hux like an accusation. Maybe it is.

 

“You have been _in love with me_ for _years_ and _you haven’t told me_?!” Kylo yells. Hux blanches, realizing Kylo has read the thought in his mind, it’s too late. Kylo is up now, pacing, his angry stride eating up the few square inches of floor available beside the bed.

 

“How _dare_ you?” Kylo says suddenly, whirling to face Hux where he is still lying on the bed, stricken.

 

“How _dare_ you _keep this from me?!_ ” Now it is Kylo’s turn to shriek as his sense of control rapidly disintegrates in the face of the fact that the _man_ _he_ _loves_ has returned his feelings _for_ _years_ and simply _never told him._

“What?” Hux says, and his face is ashen, skin paler than Kylo has ever seen it. Maybe he finally terrified the man. Now Hux is going to tell him what a monster he is, order him off his ship, Snoke be damned, but-

 

Hux surprises him. Instead of cruel, ripping words, Hux simply says, gently, seemingly lost in a daze himself, “You said that out loud.”

 

“What?” Kylo backtracks. He doesn’t understand. Then…oh. Comprehension dawns. Oh no. Oh _no._

Hux drags himself upright in bed, lifts one hand magnanimously. It should be pompous, it should be infuriating. It isn’t. Possibly because Hux intends it to be sincere, a placating gesture.

 

“I have admired your prowess since I first saw you fight on Mandalore six years ago, Kylo Ren,” Hux says. He picks at the skin around his nails as he says it, face turned downward to gaze at the fidgeting the hands in his lap, but Kylo hears the honesty in his tone. Hux’s sincerity reverberates through the Force, a sucker punch if there ever was one. Now he has to be honest, too.

 

“Fuck you, Hux,” Kylo say quietly. There is no heat behind it.

 

“Yes, “Hux says, just as quietly.

 

They lapse into silence.

 

“I like your hair,” Kylo says finally. Hux smiles, ducks his head. It’s…it’s so unbearably _cute_ that it should probably be illegal, Kylo thinks. It’s _unfair_ , is what it is, this ruthless man looking so adorable. So of course he blurts out more than he means to say.

 

“I also like your intellect and your cunning and your complete inability to stand down to anything, ever. Even – _especially_ –” he amends, and finishes more quietly, “…especially _me_.”

 

Hux looks up. “ _God_ , Ren,” he rasps, dragging his hands one over the other, twisting and digging his nails in until there are angry red scratches of nervousness all over his nearly translucent skin, “I _want_ you. I want to eat you _alive_.”

 

Hux says it like some kind of forbidden admission, and Kylo feels his heart drop into his stomach, like some kind of lovesick fool. He’s speechless, but Hux keeps going.

 

“I _admire_ you, Ren,” Hux says, and even if he has to spit the words out, at least he still says them. Kylo can tellshe means them, too, and he can only imagine what it costs the General to say these things. But it appears that Hux does not care. His only concern seems to be getting the words out, getting his point across to Kylo.

 

“I admire your ability to pilot that technological terror you call a TIE Silencer. I admire your ability to calmly stop a blaster bolt from mere feet away with nothing but your mind. I admire your affinity for tactical reasoning – _at times,”_ he amends. “But most of all, I find you irresistible because I have never met anyone else in my life that I have considered on equal footing with my own intellect. But you, Ren, _you_ are, aren’t you?” Hux says, and it would sound almost conversational, detached, even, except for the way that Hux rakes his eyes from Kylo’s hairline to his toes and back again as he says it.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hux says.

 

“Your _body.”_ He says.

 

“Your _hair_.” He says.

 

“Your fucking _mind_.”

 

Kylo hears his own sharp intake of breath, loud in the stifling heat of the small room.

 

“Come over here and destroy mine.” Hux finishes, and closes his eyes.

 

Kylo is running at him before he has a chance to decide if this is a good idea or not. Maybe it doesn’t matter. He certainly doesn’t care. He’s absolutely made worse spur-of-the-moment choices than this before, and this one lands him the chance to fuck the General of the First Order, knock that prim and proper posture right out of him. _Fuck._

 

“ _Fuck, Hux,”_ Kylo moans, his mouth already fused to the strip of bare skin just above Hux’s collar. With his hands, he starts pulling and plucking at Hux’s uniform, trying to get it free. He feels frantic, reckless, high. This must be what his father’s friends felt like when they sometimes played Sabacc and smoked spice on the _Falcon_ after a particularly harrowing smuggling run.

 

He opens his mouth to press his tongue against Hux’s pulsing artery, but finds that even the steady thump-thump of blood surging through Hux’s veins too fast, too thick, is not enough to keep him from spouting out the words he has secretly always wanted to say.

 

“I _respect_ you, Armitage,” Kylo says, switching over to given names, and Hux bucks so hard beneath him that Kylo thinks he might have come, but Hux just goes right back to clawing at him and rubbing up against him like a cat in heat, and Kylo knows that no, he hasn’t finished. But still – _interesting_ reaction, that was.

 

“I am in awe of your engineering talent, your hacking prowess, your fucking _projects –”_ Kylo’s voice cracks at that, and _fuck_ , he hadn’t meant it to, hadn’t meant to reveal that much, not at all. Now Hux will know how much Kylo loves him, how genuinely impressed he is by the General, how cute he thinks all of his megalomaniacal quirks and insane schedules are in actuality…

 

Well, might as well go for broke. He hikes Hux’s thighs up, grinds their pelvises together, and lets the truth spill out between his lips, parted and full where they are sucking on Hux’s pale shoulder.

 

“I love your schematics, your _plans_. I love how insane you are before you get your caffeine. I love how insanely focused you are after you get it. I love your single-minded focus, your ridiculously pristine uniform, your long pale fingers, that spot where your neck peeks out from your uniform, _you_. _I love y-_ ”

 

But Hux is already gone, yowling his release like someone killed him. Kylo is not far behind, his fingers tightening across Hux’s shoulder blades as he feels the telltale wetness seeping from Hux’s clothing into his own, feels Hux’s heartbeat stop and then race frantically, feels him gasping for breath, and most of all, that small, incongruous puff of air that sounds exactly like…

 

“ _Kylo_ ,” Hux breathes again, still rubbing himself languidly along the Knight’s body. “Oh God.” He scrubs a hand over his face, blinks his eyes, once, twice.

 

“ _I need you in me_.” Hux says it matter of fact, but with undeniable urgency, as if neither of them had just come and the world was coming to an end.

 

“I – I’m gonna need a minute,” Kylo says, “I don’t think the Force works _quite_ like that.”

 

Hux fucking _whines_ , deep in the back of his throat, and thrusts his pelvis against Kylo again.

 

“Please, Kylo, at least _fuck me open with your fingers_ while we wait…”

 

Kylo can’t slide down the bed fast enough, his hands finding the clasps to Hux’s pants and ripping. Hux, for once, does not seem to care about his precious uniform. He appears to have other priorities.

 

“In. Me.” He whines again, thrusting up at nothing. If he hadn’t just orgasmed, Kylo would be grabbing his dick to stop himself from coming right about now.

 

“ _Give. Me. It_.” Hux begs again, makes another desperate thrust.

 

Kylo shoves the pants down, tearing the fabric off and away. Hux yells. Kylo dives in.

 

He pushes his face between Hux’s legs, gripping the small but powerful thighs, one in each hand, holding him apart as he starts to kiss and lick.

 

Hux sobs.

 

Kylo tongues him. Hux has started crying for real, Kylo is sure of it. There are no doubt tear tracks on his cheeks. The General is also hard again, too. Something clicks.

 

“Wow, for someone so horny and with such an unusual refractory perio-” he starts, but Hux cuts him off.

 

“Yes, yes, we all know I’m not getting it. The whole fucking _ship_ knows, Kylo. No one can achieve this level of cold and tense prickishness if they’re getting plowed on the regular. Not even me. _Move_. _On_.” He snaps.

 

But Kylo is frozen, two fingers in Hux’s ass, a wide, sloppy grin splitting his face.

 

“Oh my God, it’s me, isn’t it?” he says, amazed and giddy at the same time.

 

Hux groaning and attempting to cover his face with an elbow is all the confirmation Kylo needs.

 

“It is, isn’t it? Oh, _Hux_. Oh my God,” Kylo says.

 

Hux snaps, his usual waspish tone returning in his embarrassment. “Yes, okay? I was too hung up on you, too fucking _in_ _love_ and too desperate for _your_ _cock_ to take anybody else’s, okay? And then there’s my status, and the issue of fraternization across ranks, and- and-”

 

But he can’t finish, because Kylo has ducked down and shoved his _whole tongue_ into Hux’s asshole. The General’s mouth is frozen in a silent scream, his eyes glittering but vacant as Kylo works his magic, in and around, in and around, in and around, and a _press_ –

 

Hux screams.

 

“ _There_ ,” Kylo says, and grins, and does it again.

 

Hux is a panting, sobbing, writhing mess again within minutes, and ten times as worse off as he was before.

 

“Gonna fuck you so hard, _General,_ ” Kylo croons, four fingers in deep now, crooked and stroking. Hux has sweat through all three layers the clothes he is still wearing, and his hair has long come loose from its pomade. It’s plastered to his forehead, and he’s panting, taking great big gulps of air, and swearing under his breath.

 

Kylo peaks up at him, smiles, and says, “I think you’re ready.”

 

Hux looks like he might be about to faint again. His body is trembling as Kylo sheds what is left of his own clothing, lines up, and slides in.

 

Hux _screams_ , long and loud and high in pitch. It’s raw, unvarnished, carnal. Kylo knows he will hear it for the rest of his life in his dreams. And, if he has anything to say about it, also every night for the rest of his life in the bed he’s going to buy for them when he knocks down the wall in between their staterooms and fucks the General to within an inch of his life every damn night for as long as they are both alive.

 

He’s driving into Hux hard now, picking up the skinny hips in both his hands and _slamming_ in with every thrust. Hux’s head bounces on the pillow; Kylo had maybe made sure it wasn’t hitting the headboard with a little adjustment from the Force.

 

“Yes!” Hux is screaming. “Fuck me! Kylo! Yes, yes, _YES_!”

 

He’s coming apart at the seams, all traces of the prim and proper General effectively wiped away, replaced by this animalistic creature of Hux’s own making, a secret side of himself he has been saving for Kylo, hidden away under lock and key, and Kylo’s cock is hitting that inner sanctum right now, and everything is spilling out, and Hux is screaming his head off, and Kylo is grunting, loud and long, and everything is coalescing into this one perfect moment of –

 

When Hux comes, it is like a star going supernova. Galaxies could be melted in the heat of the explosion, whole worlds destroyed by the sheer force. The noise of it seems to rock the very ship to its core, but then Kylo realizes that no, that part is _him._ _He_ has lost control as well, and the bed that they are on, the objects in Hux’s room – the nightstand, the datapads, the old fashioned books and the decanter of Corellian brandy on the thankfully bolted-down sideboard – they are all hovering about three feet in the air and the very floor, the walls, the structural grooves and the durasteel girders – they are all _shaking_ because Kylo Ren has just had the most bone-shattering orgasm of his life, and he couldn’t hold his power in while he fell apart so thoroughly.

 

He can feel his come dripping out of the General’s ass as he slides out. Hux, for one, is panting, flat on his back, and looking a wreck. He’s come all over himself, splashed all over the front of his uniform and a lot on his face and Kylo can even glimpse a few flecks in his hair and—

 

“ _God_ ,” Kylo groans, and gathers Hux up in a bear hug. Hux returns it as best he can, which is not well, considering how spent he appears. When Kylo lets go, Hux just flops back down. Kylo lays down beside him, uses the Force to get their clothes off.

 

Hux starts to say something grumbling, but Kylo cuts him off.

 

“Why didn’t I just do that earlier?” Kylo asks. “Silly Armitage. As if I would miss the opportunity to tear half the clothes off of you with my bare hands and watch you debauch yourself all over the other half.”

 

Against his leg, Kylo can feel Hux’s cock give a final twitch, spewing a little leftover come directly onto his thigh.

 

“Oh,” Kylo says, “General, are we going to have some _fun._ ”

 

Hux still looks fucked out, but he manages a remarkably filthy grin. “ _Fuck_ , _yes_ , _Kylo_ _Ren_.” He says, “Fuck yes.”


End file.
